


Exodus Revisited

by LightningSupernova



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Post-Episode: s02e15 Exodus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 05:16:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13757091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningSupernova/pseuds/LightningSupernova
Summary: What if Kara failed to stop the spaceship from jumping into hyperspace and Alex was lost in space for three years before finally finding her way back home?





	Exodus Revisited

**Author's Note:**

> I was watching a rerun of season two, ep 15: Exodus, and just got this idea: What if Kara failed to stop the spaceship from jumping into hyperspace and Alex was lost in space for three years before finally finding her way back home?
> 
> It became this short one-shot. Enjoy!
> 
> I might decide to expand it in the future, to see what Alex was up to those three years.
> 
> Canon compliant up to 2.15, Sanvers
> 
> Thanks to Rebellion_Bear for the clean-up!

* * *

 

 

“We’ve arrived Captain.”

 

Alex looked out at the familiar blue planet below with tears in her eyes. “Hold position, keep us hidden.” She looked to her side when a blonde woman walked up next to her, the ridges on her face pointing to her Valerian roots. “Better late than never … Can’t believe you kept your word after all.” She had a sarcastic tone in her voice, but then again, Lyra always did.

 

“I promised I’d get us back, didn’t I?” Alex thought of the moment she made that promise, right after the ship’s hyperspace module dropped them, along with about two hundred other aliens, off in some godforsaken starsystem.

 

That was three years ago …

 

She sighed and closed her eyes, remembering that last moment, Kara’s silent scream as she tried to slow the spacecraft, the devastation in those blue eyes when realising she was failing. Then she was just … gone. She didn’t even get to say goodbye.

 

Alex looked around the bridge, at the six people on the controls. All of them had been with her since the beginning. They looked up at her, awaiting her commands. “We’re home.”

 

One girl spoke, “How will we handle this, Captain?” Alex smiled down at her. The kid’s name was Nova. She was thirteen when she and her parents were put on the ship by CADMUS. Her father didn’t make it, unfortunately. He was one of the losses Alex would never forgive herself for. Her mother was still with them, working in the med bay. Nova, now 16, turned out to be an exceptionally skilled pilot.

 

“I’m going down first … We need to know what happened on earth while we were gone.” Lyra started to protest, but Alex silenced her, “I need you here. You’re in charge when I’m gone.” She looked her in the eye, “That’s an order.” Lyra dropped her eyes and nodded.

 

“Good …” Alex took a deep breath and turned to leave, “I’ll be back as soon as I can.” She left the bridge through the sliding doors and walked through the corridors at a brisk pace, the people she passed jumping out of her way. They knew to stay out of their commander’s path when she had that determined look on her face. A couple of guards opened up the next set of sliding doors to the transporter room.

 

When the doors slid closed and left her all alone, Alex closed her eyes and breathed, trying to get her heartbeat to slow down. She hesitated when she stepped on the platform, as her reflection caught her eye. The past three years haven’t been pretty and it showed. Alex’s hair was longer than it was before, still reddish-brown but it was dull and lifeless, with the first grey peeking through. But it was the scar that was the most noticeable, courtesy of a Hiroan blade that came a little too close for comfort. It started in her hairline and ran straight down, across her right eye to end below her cheek. She still counted herself lucky she didn’t lose her eye that day … or her life. Shaking her head, she reached into her belt for her gun, the same alien gun she had carried all those years, and went through her safety checks. Satisfied, she placed it back into her belt and pulled her hood over her head. “I’m ready, guys … Get me down to National City.” Nova replied an affirmative and Alex waited. A few seconds later, she phased out.

 

* * *

  


Kara sat behind her computer at CatCo, editing her latest article. She smiled when pressing enter, her article finished, and waited as the papers came out of her printer. She took them and put them into a folder to be left on Snapper’s desk. The man had already left, thank Rao, so Kara dropped off her work and grabbed her purse to go home early for a change.

 

The sun was still shining bright and Kara decided to walk home. It wasn’t that far and she couldn’t hear anything wrong with the world for the moment. As she walked through the central park, a slight spring in her step, she watched the people around her. She watched children play. A group of teenagers hung around the fountains, laughing and hanging out. Kara smiled, happy.

 

She crossed the street, almost at her apartment, when she suddenly froze, a specific sound reaching her ears. She ducked into the alley and reached for her shirt, and seconds later Supergirl took off.

 

She called J’onn during flight. “Supergirl. Are you in trouble?” The man asked.

 

“I don’t know … Are you picking up anything?” She could almost hear J’onn frown, “No, all is quiet on our scanners. Why?”

 

Kara frowned, “Just a feeling … I’ll be in touch.” She shut down the comms and stopped her flight, staying suspended mid air. She closed her eyes and listened, zooming in on a certain sound. She gasped and opened her eyes, speeding off.

 

She landed not far from the DEO, in a mostly abandoned area and looked around, spotting the dark clad figure leaning casually against the wall. It looked like she was waiting for Supergirl. The figure pushed off from the wall, Kara didn’t move, she didn’t dare to. She just watched the figure move closer, until stopping a few feet from her.

 

“I’ve listened for that heartbeat for three years …” Kara’s voice was breaking, “Tell me it’s really you.”

 

Alex lifted a hand and pushed down her hood, “Yeah … It’s really me.” She could feel her eyes tearing up. Kara gasped and moved forwards, pulling her sister in a hug. “Thank you Rao,” Kara murmured, squeezing Alex just a little too tight, but the redhead wasn’t complaining.

 

The hug lasted for long moments, neither of the two women wanting to let go. It was finally Alex who pulled back first, “We need to talk. I have to know if the world is safe enough to bring my team in.” Kara lifted an eyebrow, “Your team?” Alex gave a nervous chuckle, running a hand through her hair, “Yeah … What remains of the two hundred aliens who were with me on the ship … And a couple of stragglers we picked up on the way … Lyra’s still with me. She’s my second”

 

Kara beamed. Her sister brought them all home, she had always known Alex would make it home. “I’m sorry,” she piped suddenly, her eyes on the ground.

 

“For what?”

 

Kara inhaled, “That I wasn't able to stop that ship.” She remembered that moment like it happened yesterday. She gave it her all … Like everyone kept telling her … But it wasn’t enough. Her sister was gone. She knew everyone tried their hardest to find them. Winn didn’t sleep for days, hoping to find a glimpse of them, of Lyra. Kara hit the streets with a vengeance, feeling utterly useless otherwise. Needless to say, there was a serious drop in the crime rate. She looked up when Alex trailed her fingers underneath her chin, lifting her head.

 

“In never blamed you for anything,” Alex’s voice was soft, her dark eyes peering into Kara’s.

 

The blonde nodded, teary eyed. “We can talk some more at my place. Is it ok if I take you?”

 

Alex nodded with a smile and let Kara carry her, bridal style. The two flew off.

 

* * *

 

 

An hour or so later, the two sat on Kara’s couch.

 

“So … CADMUS is defeated? … My dad is home … There’s an act to legalise aliens … and President Marsdin is a alien herself?” Alex had a hard time processing everything.

 

Kara smiled, “Yeah … Things are actually going pretty well.” She watched as Alex took a long sip from her beer, the normalcy of the action almost making her break down again.

 

Alex hummed in delight, “I can't believe you still have my favorite brand in your fridge.”

 

“I knew you’d find your way back somehow … You took your time though.” Kara watched her sister’s face fall.

 

“That wasn’t the plan …” Alex said after a moment, “I figured out how to send the ship back in warpspeed after a month or so … But then the Hiroans came.” She winced, “That’s a long story for another time.”

 

Kara motioned towards Alex’s face, “Is that how you got the ... uhm …” Alex nodded quickly and drained her beer. They fell silent … until Alex asked the one question she had been dying to ask, “So … How’s Maggie?” She didn’t dare to look at her sister.

 

“Maggie’s great … I think … Haven’t heard from her in a while.” Kara shifted in her seat, “She was … broken … when you disappeared. Took her quite some time to get over that … Oh, she’s made sergeant. She had the lead in chasing down Lillian Luthor. It’s thanks to Maggie she’s now rotting in a cell next to her son on Stryker’s Island.” They’d been keeping in touch, but as the years passed it dwindled to a couple of phone calls whenever something new turned up.

 

Alex smiled, feeling a mix of pride and sorrow. She wiped the palms of her hands on her pants and stood, “I’d better get back to the ship. Make sure everyone is all right. Start making plans about getting everyone down here. A lot of them left family behind.” Like Lyra, who left not only Winn, but a brother too.

 

Kara pulled her sister against her again, “I’ll talk to J’onn. So you can land your ship in the desert.” Alex nodded and stepped back, “See you soon.” She hit a button on her watch, the signal to be phased back to the ship. Kara watched her disappear, her breath locked in her throat. She reached out to the area where Alex had stood, for a moment thinking it was all a dream. Then she saw the empty beer bottle on the table and smiled, taking out her phone. “J’onn? I’m coming in. There’s something I need to tell you.”

 

* * *

  


The next few days passed in a blur. Alex had Nova ground the ship and, as she walked down the ramp into the earth sun and Kara flew into her arms, she truly felt home again.

 

“J’onn,” She said, seeing the Martian waiting for her. He, too, pulled her into a hug, tears in his eyes. “Welcome home, Alex.”

 

The reunion with her parents was wonderful, her dad free and healthy, though he would always carry CADMUS’ marks on him.

 

And then there was Maggie … who Kara called to meet in the alien bar.

 

Alex saw her first, the detective, no sergeant now, sitting in a booth sipping a beer. She looked bored, absently looking around and scanning the patrons and waiting for Kara (who never made it on time anywhere), until her eyes slid over Alex … and immediately doubled back, almost choking on her beer.

 

Maggie gasped, “Alex?!”

 

“Hi.” The redhead fidgeted with the edge of her jacket, clearly nervous. It had been three years … Lots of stuff can happen in three years.

 

“Hi? Really?!” Maggie slid out of the booth and approached slowly, not completely trusting what she was seeing. Then, as soon as she was convinced it wasn’t some trick of her mind, Maggie wrapped Alex into a hug, holding her as tight as the petite woman could manage.

 

Alex exhaled, relaxing into the hug. After a short moment, too short according to both of them, they stepped back and say down in the booth. “Yeah … Hi … I wasn’t sure how to start this … I ...” Alex faltered, dropping her gaze on the tabletop. She dreamed of this moment for so long, Maggie being one of the few things that kept her going.

 

“You found your way back,” Maggie finally said, causing the redhead to look up again, a glint in her eyes. “Took me a bit longer than anticipated, but yes.”

 

Maggie let out a deep breath and took a sip from her beer, it bought her a few seconds to get her thoughts together. “You know, it was J’onn who called me in after you disappeared … I could hear Kara wailing in the background. The ride over to the DEO was like a bad dream. I just knew something happened to you … I thought you got yourself killed … and blamed myself for letting you go.” She took another sip, “Then they tell me you were on a spaceship that went into warpspeed to god-knows-where and they had no idea how to find you …. Or that you even made it there in one piece.”

 

Alex nodded, “I’m sorry … I tried to get back, not just for me but for all people on that ship … Look …” She sighed, “I know we’re not the same people we were three years ago. But … maybe …”

 

Maggie interrupted her, “I never got over you!” She swallowed, “I tried … I even went on a couple of dates, poor women … But you … you left this hole in my chest … When they told me you were gone … Maybe dead … It was like someone ripped my heart from my chest. That never fully healed … And now you’re here … And I can’t …” Her voice was breaking as she was getting more and more agitated, her breathing on the edge of hyperventilation.

 

Alex got up from her seat and rushed to her side. She pulled Maggie up and into her arms. The brunette broke down, her face buried in Alex’s neck, breathing in that scent she missed so hard. “I’m here Mags … I’m right here,” Alex soothed.

 

“Fuck … Danvers …” Maggie wrapped her hands in Alex’s jacket, holding her tight. The redhead took a deep breath, “I know I’m not the best arm candy anymore …” she started to say, but was silenced when Maggie pulled her down, crashing their lips together.

 

Alex inhaled sharply, her eyes fluttering closed … Now, she was truly home …

 

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Please feed the author :p


End file.
